bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni
is the third single of Poppin'Party. It was released on 7th December 2016. It can be unlocked in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! by finishing the Main Story Chapter 9. It was written by 中村航, composed by 上松範康 and arranged by 藤永龍太郎 of Elements Garden. Track Listing #Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni (走り始めたばかりのキミに) #Teardrops (ティアドロップス) #Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni (走り始めたばかりのキミに) (Instrumental) #Teardrops (ティアドロップス) (Instrumental) #Voice Track 3 ~Toyama Kasumi~ #Voice Track 3 ~Hanazono Tae~ #Voice Track 3 ~Ushigome Rimi~ #Voice Track 3 ~Yamabuki Saaya~ #Voice Track 3 ~Ishigaya Arisa~ Audio Videos PV (Short ver.) = Lyrics Rōmaji= Hateshinaku tsuzuku kono michi ni Hitotsu dake kimeta koto ga aru --- Mirai kaetai nonara Ima o kaereba ii dake to Kimi wa utau you ni iukeredo Fumidasenakatta ne Itsuka ano suteeji ni Kimi tonara tateru ki ga suru Hitomi no oku no tsuyoi hikari ni Ima omoi ga afuredasu Asu ni mukatte utau my song Makenaide to sasayaku your heart Koboreochita yume no hito shizuku ga Owaranai to tsugete iru Mekurumeku kisetsu nukedashite Nakijakuru kimi o mitsume teta Ima wa mada todokanakutatte Owaranai kizuna kanadeyou Hashiri hajimeta bakari no kimi ni --- Nanika o ushinatte mo Nanika o etai to negatta Namida o fuita sono shunkan ni Tada yume dake mitsume teta Kaze ni mukatte sakebu my song Wasurenai to chikatta your heart Watashitachi no gosenfu o hiraite Tomaranai to kaite miru Mekurumeku kisetsu nukedashite Nakijakuru kimi o mitsume teta Ima wa mada todokanakutatte Tomaranai kizuna kanade teru Hashiri hajimeta bakari no kimi ni --- Hateshinaku tsudzuku kono michi ni Hitotsu dake kimeta koto ga aru Hatenonaimichi ni hirun demo Hitotsu dake kimeta koto ga aru Oikakeru shinji tsudzuke teru Chikatteru shinji tsudzuke teru Owaranai shinji tsudzuke teru Tomaranai kizuna kanade teru Hashiri hajimeta bakari no kimi ni --- |-| Kanji= 果てしなく続く　この道に ひとつだけ　決めたことがある --- 未来　変えたいのなら 今を変えればいいだけと キミは歌うように言うけれど 踏みだせなかったね いつか　あの場所 (ステージ) に キミとなら立てる気がする ひとみの奥の強い光に 今　思いがあふれだす 明日 (あす) に向かって歌う my song 負けないでと　ささやく your heart こぼれおちた夢のひとしずくが “終わらない”と告げている めくるめく季節ぬけだして 泣きじゃくるキミを見つめてた 今はまだ届かなくたって 終わらない音楽 (きずな) 奏でよう 走り始めたばかりのキミに --- 何かを失っても 何かを得たいと願った 涙を拭いた　その瞬間に ただ夢だけ見つめてた 風に向かって叫ぶ my song 忘れないと誓った your heart わたしたちの五線譜をひらいて “止まらない”と書いてみる めくるめく季節ぬけだして 泣きじゃくるキミを見つめてた 今はまだ届かなくたって 止まらない音楽 (きずな) 奏でてる 走り始めたばかりのキミに --- 果てしなく続く　この道に ひとつだけ　決めたことがある 果てのない道にひるんでも ひとつだけ　決めたことがある 追いかける　信じ続けてる 誓ってる　信じ続けてる 終わらない　信じ続けてる 止まらない音楽(きずな)奏でてる 走り始めたばかりのキミに --- |-| English= On this endless road that continues I have decided on one thing You can change the present To change the upcoming future Even though you told me to sing You were the one who walked away Someday I'll feel confident To stand on the next stage with you The eyes and lights on me Makes my feelings overflow I will sing my song for the sake of tomorrow Trying to encourage your heart A drop of spilling dream whispered to me Saying that "It will not end" It's a shining season A tear shed as I looked at you I cannot reach you just yet Please don't end this song of friendship To you who just began running Even if I lose something Even if I wish for something I kept looking at a dream As I wiped my tears away As I screamed my song towards the wind I swore to not forget your heart When our paths open up I'm gonna write "I will not stop" It's a shining season A tear shed as I looked at you I cannot reach you just yet The song of friendship isn't gonna end To you who just began running On this endless road that continues I have decided on one thing Even if I fall on this endless path I have decided on one thing I'll keep on chasing to what I believe I swear I'll keep believing I'll keep on believing that it will not end The song of friendship isn't gonna end To you who just began running Navigation Category:Discography:Poppin'Party Category:Lyrics Category:Girls Band Party! Songs Category:Original Songs